hawkeyebotfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivier Rochus
|residence=Dion-Valmont, Belgium |birth_date= |birth_place=Namur, Belgium |height= |weight= |turnedpro=1999 |plays=Right-handed (one-handed backhand) |careerprizemoney=$4,567,944 |singlesrecord=234–258 |singlestitles=2 |highestsinglesranking=No. 24 (17 October 2005) |currentsinglesranking=No. 98 (8 October 2012) |AustralianOpenresult=4R (2005) |FrenchOpenresult=3R (2001, 2006) |Wimbledonresult=4R (2003) |USOpenresult=4R (2004) |doublesrecord=87–102 |doublestitles=2 |highestdoublesranking=No. 29 (5 July 2004) |currentdoublesranking=No. 410 (2 May 2011) |AustralianOpenDoublesresult=2R (2004, 2005, 2006, 2007) |FrenchOpenDoublesresult='W' (2004) |WimbledonDoublesresult=3R (2005) |USOpenDoublesresult=3R (2006, 2009) |updated=5 May 2011 }} Olivier Rochus (born 18 January 1981) is a Belgian tennis player. Career He was a partner of Roger Federer on the junior circuit, winning the Boys' Doubles title at Wimbledon in 1998. He is the younger brother of Christophe Rochus, also a tennis player. Rochus has won two singles titles in his career and in 2004 won the French Open doubles title partnering fellow Belgian Xavier Malisse. He won his first title in Palermo in 2000, defeating his brother in the semifinals and Diego Nargiso in the final. In 2003, he achieved his greatest Master Series result, reaching the quarter-finals of the Hamburg Masters. He has represented Belgium at two Olympic Games in both the singles and the doubles competitions at Athens and Beijing.Olympic results In May 2006, he reached the final of the ATP tournament in Munich, setting up the first ever all-Belgian men's singles final against Kristof Vliegen. He won that final in straight sets. In June, Rochus faced world no. 1 Roger Federer in the quarterfinals of the tournament in Halle. Rochus held four match points in the second set at 5–6 and in the tie-break. He could not close out the match and eventually lost in three tiebreaks. His career high singles ranking is World No. 24. At tall, he is, , the shortest player on the ATP World Tour. 2009 He reached the final of the 2009 If Stockholm Open, after winning to Swede Andreas Vinciguerra in the first round, eighth seed Feliciano López, and Jarkko Nieminen. In the semifinals, he beat best Brazilian Thomaz Bellucci. In the final, he met former world no. 8 Marcos Baghdatis, but lost in two sets. One week later at the 2009 Grand Prix de Tennis de Lyon, he won his first match against French qualifier Vincent Millot. He faced world no. 8 Jo-Wilfried Tsonga, but lost in two short sets. His next tournament was the Davidoff Swiss Indoors, where he first won his three qualifying matches. In the first round of the tournament, he lost to his former double partner and world no. 1 Roger Federer. The last tournament of his tennis season was the AXA Belgian Masters (Challenger), where he met countryman Steve Darcis in the semifinal. 2010 At the 2010 Sony Ericsson Open he defeated Richard Gasquet and the 2007 titlist and second seed Novak Djokovic. In the Nice tournament, one week prior to Roland Garros, he pulled off another upset, defeating 2009 French Open finalist Robin Söderling. He defeated Raven Klaasen of South Africa at the Hall of Fame Campbell's Tennis Championship, but lost to Mardy Fish in the final in three sets. 2011 In March, Rochus lost in the fourth round in Miami to Roger Federer, after defeating Blaz Kavcic, Marcos Baghdatis, and Mikhail Youzhny in the first three rounds. In July, he made it to the final in Newport, where he was defeated by John Isner in straight sets. 2012 Rochus lost to Nicolas Almagro in the first round of Wimbledon 2012. ATP career finals Singles: 10 (2–8) | |} Doubles: 7 (2–5) | |} Singles Performance Timeline ''Current through the 2012 US Open (tennis). Doubles Performance Timeline ''Current through the 2012 US Open (tennis). References External links * *Rochus Recent Match Results *Rochus World Ranking History Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Belgian male tennis players Category:Walloon sportspeople Category:French Open champions Category:Hopman Cup competitors Category:Olympic tennis players of Belgium Category:People from Namur (city) Category:People from Walloon Brabant Category:Tennis players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:Wimbledon champions Category:Wimbledon junior champions Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in men's doubles ar:أوليفيه روكوس bg:Оливие Рокюс ca:Olivier Rochus cs:Olivier Rochus de:Olivier Rochus es:Olivier Rochus fr:Olivier Rochus id:Olivier Rochus it:Olivier Rochus hu:Olivier Rochus mr:ऑलिव्हिये रॉकस nl:Olivier Rochus ja:オリビエ・ロクス pl:Olivier Rochus pt:Olivier Rochus ru:Рохус, Оливье sk:Olivier Rochus fi:Olivier Rochus sv:Olivier Rochus tr:Olivier Rochus zh:奧利維埃·羅庫斯